Code:Worst School Year Ever
by CupcakeSprinkles
Summary: Its a new year at Kadic for the gang, and everythings going well, Xana's been destroyed at least they thought he was... R&R PLZ


**I do not own code lyoko, but i wish i did. Also, yumi is in the same grade as the rest of gang, its just makes it eaiser for me. Anyway on with the story**

**-**

**It was a new year at Kadic Academy, new students trying to find there way around, former students catching up with old friends, and the teachers getting ready for a new year.**

**(Odd's POV)**

**"Bye!" I said to my mom while leaving the car. I walked through the gates at Kadic saying I to all the girls I used to date, but they just ignored me.**

**Im just coming up on the bench me and my friends sit at, and to find im not the first one here, Jeremy and Aelita was, and boy they changed a lot.**

**Jeremy wasnt wearing his glasses, I think he finnily toke my advice to wear contacts. He also got a little bit taller, and more muscular. he was wearing a dark blue hoodie with baggy blue jeans, you wouldnt call him a geek from here.**

**Aelita her style changed, alittle bit, she was wearing a pink top with blue capris with a pink belt. Her hair is just passed her shoulders. She hasnt grown much, she about 5'5 from here**

**As for me my hair is still the same I grew a lot over the summer, and my voice got deeper, but not that deep. I was wearing a dark purple shirt with a bigger white shirt over that with very dark purple baggy jeans.**

**"hey guys" I said to both of them**

**"hey Odd" Aelita said sweetly to me"How was your summer"**

**"Ah, some old same old, watch tv, sleep, eat, go outside, eat" I said**

**"I see you still eat alot Odd" Jeremy said**

**Wow his voice got deeper too, wait did he just ask me something**

**"oh, yeah i do" I said" where's Ulrich and Yumi"**

**"Ulrich on the way and so is Yumi" Aelita answerd**

**"oh, so are you guys dating yet, or are you blind just like or orther two lovebird that arent here yet" I said with a smirk**

**I saw them blush a little, then ignored my question**

**"uh, i asked you two something"**

**"yes were are Odd" Jeremy said**

**" wow, what did I miss over the summer" I said while laughing a little**

**"whats up guys" Someone said to us**

**I turned around to see that Ulrich was here he had gotten real tall just about 2 inches taller that me. He had on a white shirt with a very dark green hoodie over that, and baggy blue jean, and his hair is still the same but a little bit longer **

**" Ulrich buddy how was your summer" I said giving him a one-armed hug**

**"boring as usual" he said**

**"hey Ulrich" Aelita and Jeremy said to him**

**"hey" He replied**

**"does any of you know where Yumi is" Ulrich asked**

**"Shes on her way" Aelita said**

**" What do you mean, Im already here" Someone again said from behind us**

**We turn around to Yumi standing there, she was wearing a white short sleeve shirt but the sleeves on them were black, also she had on light blue jeans. Her has was curly and went to the middle of her back. You can tell that she didnt grow very much over the summer, which make her and Aelita, the shortest in the group.**

**"Yumi!" Aelita squealed and ran to hug her "how was your summer"**

**"it was nice, but soon then got boring" Yumi replied. yumi then went over and sat next to Ulrich**

**"hey" Ulrich said to her " you look nice"**

**I saw that Yumi had blushed a little " thanks you do to"**

**Then i saw Ulrich blush, sometimes i wonder why they arent together yet**

**"ok so what are you guys classes" jeremy asked**

**"french,scicnce,ccms,math,P.E,Social Studies,English" Yumi said**

**"same here" Ulrich Said**

**"same" I said**

**"same"Aelita said**

**"same" Jeremy also said**

**"I guess we got the same classes this year" Ulrich said**

**"ULRICH!!" a very annoying similar voice said **

**"Ulrich dear, i missed you so much over the summer" Sissy said**

**"First of all im not your Ulrich dear, secondly when are you ever going to learn that i dont like you, i never liked you, so just leave me alone, that is all i ever wished for is for you to leave me alone!" Ulrich yelled at her**

**"whatever" Sissy said while walking off with her nose in the air**

**"god just when i thought my year was going to start off great" Ulrich complained**

**"Well its time to go see who our roomates are, are you staying here this year Yumi" Aelita asked**

**"Yeah" she answered**

**"Awsome, that way you and Ulrich can spend more time together" Odd said**

**They just blushed madly and I laughed at that**

**"haha, come on guys" Jeremy said to us**

**We all left to go see who are our roomates are, and get ready for the rest of the day, and get ready for the first day tomorrow.**


End file.
